Mr. X Fortress (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Mr. X's Fortress is the largest stage in the game by a certainty! Based on every Mega Man 6 Mr. X stage, there are many different areas that this skyscraper stronghold is divided into. Weapon-wise, many weapons are found in multiple places throughout the stage, decreasing variety, but everyone is still sure to find their favorite. Layout The Hub The hub, as one would expect, makes up the center and core of the stage. Here, a long hallway with Metal Blade, Yamato Spear and Noise Crush encircles a grassy courtyard with Plant Barrier in its center. Ledges surrounding the plant barrier also hold the Wild Coil and another Air Shooter. Don't forget about the Rush Coil stashed in a corner of this area either. Outside The most open area in the stage takes the form of adjacent tower rooftops outside the north of the hub. This area gives players a lot of room to move around, except on the thin bridge that connects two of the the buildings. The Gyro Attack, Ice Slasher and Thunder Bolt are all resting straight out in the open here. Laser Buster is also here, tucked away on a tall platform on the western building reachable by the elevated side of the tower. On the eastern building there is also a Gyro Pad that will launch you to a ledge connected to the red room area. The Red Room This room self-contained area to the east of the hub can be thought of as a recharge station. An E-Tank and W-Tank rest on its upper ledges alongside two Large Health Capsules. Flame Sword and two Item-1 pickups are also found in this room's center and Air Shooter and Homing Sniper are just a trip down the stairs. Just be wary that there's only one way out of here... The Side Rooms To the west of the hub, you'll encounter a pink ledge with Drill Bomb and two passages leading upwards and downwards. Before you go anywhere though, grab the W-Tank in one of the gaps in the opposite wall. The downward hole leads to a narrow room with another Item-1 and Homing Sniper. Drop out the window here for an M-Tank and Gyro-Pad induced flight to the rooftops! The other hole connects to a similar narrow room with Gyro Attack and Metal Blade. Another ladder here leads to the roof area. Another way to get here is to take the one-way Teleporter near the Red Room, close to where a Super Adaptor is hidden in the wall. Taking this route nets you the Mirror Buster. The High Roof The uppermost point of the stage is pretty empty, small, and dull. You can still pick up the Junk Shield and Ring Boomerang here though. Occasionally you will have a shootout here, but more often than not, the foe will flee by jumping down the central pit which leads to a pedestal with Hyper Bomb in the center areas. You can get here from the upper side room or via a ladder at the north edge of the hub. Strategy The loop of the rooftops to the red room is the most frequently traveled path in Mr. X's Fortress, partly because the red room contains such valuable pickups and the Flame Sword, a favorite weapon of many. In larger games, it's efficient to monopolize the items here and damage intruders with Wild Coil and Hyper Bomb before finishing them off with Air Shooter or Flame Sword. Modifications V1 to V2 Junk Shield replaced Magnet Missile. V2 to V3 Added the Laser Buster, Flame Sword replaced Flame Blast. V3A to V3B Swapped the positions of the Laser Buster and Super Adaptor. Category:Mega Man 6 Category:Stages Category:Urban Stages Category:Fortress Stages